Durmiendo junto a tí, y ya estoy en tus sueños
by Sara Lain
Summary: Hitachiincest-Empezó tan de repente, la idea fue tan buena y audaz que la puse en práctica sin cuestionar. Normalmente me habría detenido a pensarlo, pero de haberlo hecho simplemente no me encontraría aquí, abrazándolo y besándolo sin poder contenerme.


DISCLAIMER: Ouran High School Host Club y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene spoilers del manga. Si alguien no lo ha leído y le gustaría hacerlo, lo encuentran en español en mangasama.

* * *

**Durmiendo junto a ti, y ya estoy en tus sueños.**

* * *

Y todo empezó tan de repente, la idea fue tan buena y audaz que la puse en práctica sin cuestionar. Normalmente me habría detenido a pensarlo, pero de haberlo hecho simplemente no me encontraría aquí, abrazando y besando a Hikaru sin poder contenerme y ya sin miedos ni titubeos.

-¿Qué te pasa, qué soñaste?

Esa simple pregunta, formulada por la persona que más me conoce en esta vida, y que a pesar de eso me ama y es completamente opuesta a mí, originó todo. No quise decirle en un principio que este rubor y estos jadeos eran por él, ni que llevaba dos meses con estos sueños recurrentes y desquiciados. Empezaban con mi declaración de amor a Haruhi, y terminaban con mi hermano y yo metidos en las sábanas de la cama que habíamos compartido toda nuestra vida. ¿Cómo respondí entonces?

-Ehm… no puedo decirlo, es bastante vergonzoso.

-¡Vamos! Tú y yo no tenemos secretos Kaoru, cuéntame por qué despertaste así –me pidió tan inocentemente, tomando mis manos y sentándose a mi lado en mi nueva cama, de mi nueva habitación.

No pude responder de inmediato porque no sabía si se enojaría, o se extrañaría, por eso mi mente ideó el juego que de ahora en adelante me gustaría disfrutar todos los días.

-Está bien, vamos a hacer esto: no lo contaré, sino que vamos a actuarlo.

Me miró sorprendido, sonriendo alegremente y soltando mis manos.

-¡De acuerdo! –exclamó con su palma rígida sobre la frente, a manera de saludo militar-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Abrí las sábanas para que entrara a la calidez del lecho, y sin más empecé a besarlo lentamente. A pesar de que respingó un poco al sentir mis labios en su oreja, me dejó hacer con cara entre turbada y divertida. Mi mano comenzó a acariciar su pecho y su vientre, haciéndole experimentar escalofríos tal como yo lo sentí en mi sueño. Susurré en su cuello que él era yo, y que mi papel en esta interpretación era el de Haruhi.

-¿Qué demonios soñaste?

-Guarda silencio, al final vienen las explicaciones –volví a susurrar en su oído y me senté sobre él, tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

Y no estaba diciendo mentiras, en mi subconsciente todo inició de esa forma. Ambos, rechazados por la misma chica, nos habíamos apoyado mutuamente consolándonos por haberla conocido aunque no nos amara, y felices (en parte) porque ella había encontrado el amor y Tono le correspondía. Eso era algo que nosotros no habíamos experimentado. Sin embargo, gradualmente mis sentimientos cambiaron y en el amor de hermanos que siempre hemos compartido, comencé a percatarme de otros elementos. Al individualizarnos, mi ser no rechazó al "otro" como compañero de juegos y travesuras, sino que descubrió a la otra persona que es diferente a mí y sin embargo me sigue produciendo la misma comodidad y alegría. Cuando me percaté de que al amor fraternal se unía el amor sexual, me sentí lleno de pánico. ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? O mejor aún: ¿A quién puedo decirlo? Toda la vida hemos sido perturbadores, pero eso ya me parecía el colmo de lo retorcido. Pero mientras más profundizaba ese sentimiento en mí, más me instaba mi cuerpo a confesarlo…

Hikaru murmuró sobre mis labios al recibir el primer beso adulto de nuestra vida, y un poco rígido pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Aún probando su aliento le quité su camiseta, e hice lo propio con la mía.

-Y después, ¿qué hiciste tú?

-Yo no sabía qué hacer, simplemente la dejaba… -continué en tanto bajaba por su pecho arrancándole suspiros y uno que otro estremecimiento. Ese olor, que había identificado como mío hasta hace poco tiempo, me llenó la cabeza de sangre.

¿Por qué al reconocerme como independiente de él, tuve la imperiosa necesidad de unir los lazos rotos por una conexión de esta naturaleza?

Al notar que mi gemelo estaba preparado y buscando mi boca sin cesar, seguí describiéndole mi sueño:

-Me sentía muy confundido porque besaba a Haruhi, pero al hacerlo el perfume cambiaba, se volvía tan parecido y tan diferente a mí, que me asustaba… y al separarme ya no la veía a ella, te miraba a ti con un gesto idéntico al que haces en este momento.

Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro. Podía leer lo que pensaba en ese momento, y supe que era algo como "Eres demasiado malévolo, Kaoru". Yo también sonreí de placer al volver a acercarme a él, y en un movimiento rápido Hikaru me tumbó en la cama y se recostó sobre mí. Era el mismo cuerpo, la misma fuerza de los juegos infantiles en los que él siempre ganaba, pero no porque yo fuera inferior, sino porque toda la vida me había gustado dejarle ser el vencedor. Pero este no era uno de esos juegos, ni tenía yo la intención de perder. Con igual ímpetu que él, introduje mis manos en su oscuro cabello y tiré un poco de los mechones atrapados entre mis dedos. Me contestó con algo parecido a un "Mmm" que se escuchaba más como un ronroneo que como una queja.

-Apuesto a que en el sueño yo era el seme, ¿cierto?

-No des nada por sentado.

Tomándolo por sorpresa ahora yo estaba arriba de él, inmovilizando sus brazos encima de su cabeza. Su estupor duró unos breves segundos, seguidos de su risa cristalina al comprobar que él no había ganado todos estos años, sino que yo me había dejado vencer.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mustio? –hizo la pregunta mordiéndose los labios, alzando las cejas al mismo tiempo que las caderas-. Yo soy aquí el hermano mayor, nunca lo olvides.

-Jamás podría olvidarlo –musité al inclinarme sobre su centro para proseguir con mi propio juego.

El mundo se hizo entonces tan amplio y estrecho a la vez, que no puedo describir lo que pasó a continuación. No tenía noción de nada, sólo de esa deliciosa lucha que sosteníamos los dos. Obviamente soy el uke, no por dejarlo hacer sino porque me gusta más recibir y que me consientan. Soy el menor, y Hikaru me ha acostumbrado a la dulzura y la protección que no necesito de nadie más que de él.

-Kaoru, no esperaba menos de ti.

-Eres un tonto, ni siquiera esperabas nada de mí –río con sus mentiras, él nunca me vio de esta forma.

-El tonto eres tú –afirma con seriedad y buscando mis ojos-. ¿Crees que esto estaría pasando si no lo hubiese pensado antes también?

En ese momento me detuve a reflexionar lo que dijo, mirándolo largamente para comprobar la verdad de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me enamoraría de la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en esta vida?

Sus palabras salen con voz ronca, y sus ojos me sonríen cuando acaricia mi cabello.

-Eres idéntico a mí, y sin embargo somos dos personas diferentes… al reconocerte como independiente, empecé a depender de ti.

Me quedé perplejo.. ¿Cómo actúa el vínculo entre dos gemelos solitarios? No sé explicar qué fue lo que nos llevó por este rumbo, sin embargo escuchar mis más íntimos pensamientos de la boca de mi hermano, me redobló el deseo. Sin cuestionarme nada, solamente dejándome llevar por el instinto y el amor, culminamos el mejor juego que hemos practicado jamás. No puedo expresarlo con palabras, pero fue el descubrimiento más satisfactorio que he hecho acerca de Hikaru. Pesa lo mismo que yo, se cambió el color de cabello por mí, huele diferente a como yo lo hago (aunque nunca antes lo había notado) y puede hacerme sentir cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Sus besos se vuelven vicio y sus caricias erizan mi piel, y el secreto es que yo puedo provocarle lo mismo a él.

No tengo idea de qué va a pasar después de esto, pero sí se que la explosión de placer y alivio que estoy experimentando no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo, así como la alegría que siento al tenerlo a mi lado, adormeciéndose mientras seguimos tomados de la mano, durmiendo junto a él y siendo parte de su sueño.

-Eres un tonto por no habérmelo dicho antes, Kaoru –susurra desvariando en la duermevela.

-Tú eres el imbécil que esperó a que yo diera el primer paso –respondo con los ojos cerrados y aún así sabiendo que sonríe.

-Es cierto, quizá sí tenga espíritu de uke, después de todo…

-Haz el favor de recordarlo mañana, que volvamos a interpretar nuestro acto.

Y si contestó ya no lo escuché, pues mi mente se hundió en el sopor que embarga a aquellos que lucharon duramente por un triunfo, y al final se ven recompensados sin saber bien cómo o por qué, pero sí debido a su propio esfuerzo.


End file.
